1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and an imaging program in which electronic image data is generated by capturing an image of a subject and executing a photoelectric conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera and a digital video camera has come to equip various shooting modes including a shooting mode enabling capturing a natural image in any shooting scenes and a shooting mode enabling capturing a brighter image. In such shooting modes, shooting conditions of various types such as contrast, sharpness, and intensity are set so that a natural image quality in shooting can be obtained in various scenes.
In contrast, known has been an imaging apparatus equipping a special effect shooting mode which enables a special effect process (art filter) by which an impressive image beyond a traditional image can be generated by intentionally adding a shading or a noise and executing an adjustment into an intensity or a contrast the extent of which is nearly beyond a realm of a traditionally-satisfying end result. For example, known has been a technique of separating image data into data of luminance component and data of color component and adding, to the data of the luminance component, a shading with an emphasis beyond optical characteristics of an optical system to produce a shading effect in the captured image (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-74244, for example).
Besides, known has been a technique of superimposing a predetermined granular pattern on synchronized image data and correcting a contrast to make the captured image appear granular (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-62836, for example).
Besides, known has been an imaging apparatus that equips a bracketing shooting mode which enables recording plural pieces of image data by one shooting, operation while changing shooting conditions of various types in shooting, for example, parameters for a white balance, an ISO sensitivity, and an exposure value (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-142148, for example).